


Please Don't Say You Love Me (Because I Might Not Say It Back)

by xoxoCorinne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was enough. For now.</p><p>Update: Will now be a series of ficlets of Oliver trying to convince her he does love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Started with the finale. A look into Oliver's head.

They did have a plan, and this was it. Neither were prepared for actually going through with it.

He said, "I love you." Even if was for the plan, he had to say it once. He had to know that she heard it from him once. 

When she later confronted him on the beach, she gave him his out. She said it was "unthinkable." Part of him wondered if it was really what she thought.  
So he let her babble. Selfishly, because he loved watching her do it. But also, because he knew she needed to talk it out, even if she did all the talking. 

He gave her an out too. He told her, they both sold it, so she wouldn't think he was using her.

In the end, all he could do is smile as she talked about happened. He knew one thing for sure. He wasn't going to deny that he meant it.

Maybe one day, they will get lucky. He will get to say "I love you" again, and maybe this time she'll say it back. There would be no villains, or cameras, or plans. Just them.

But right now. Them being alive, and their relationship, whatever it was, still intact...that was enough for now.


	2. Do You Understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't need her to say it back, he just needs her to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Felicity will have trouble believing Oliver the next time. This is my idea for how it goes.

They were sitting in the new Foundry, waiting for Diggle to come back. It had been 7 months since the events of that night. The night where the city burned. The night where they defeated Slade. The night he said “I love you.”

They seemed to have developed a routine in their relationship. There would be a big and emotionally charged moment between the two of them. They would talk about, without really talking about. They would give each other an out. And they wouldn’t take the out. However, they also wouldn’t take the chance either.

Tonight was different though. It seemed the same as any regular night to most. Oliver Queen and his friend Felicity Smoak attended a gala. Nothing out of the ordinary for the people of Starling City to see. However, it was different. They were there as a cover, Felicity had to break in some mob boss’ computer system. They successfully got to the office and had obtained the information. The journey back however, while a success in his mind, was not without its bumps.

Guards had walked into the hall just as Oliver and Felicity had been making their way out. She took him by surprise and kissed him. She pulled him close, while he ended up pushing her up against the wall. She pulled away, out of breath, giving him the same look she had given him all those months ago, on that night.

Luckily, Oliver still had his reputation, and the rumors about him and Felicity had never died down, so the guards bought it. They scrambled out of the hallway, neither addressing the kiss.

So that brings them back here, at the foundry. They sat in silence. Which worried him, because Felicity was never silent. The last time she ws this quiet was when they had executed their plan against Slade.

“Should we talk about it?” he asked as he got up and walked over to where she was sitting with her computers.

“”Talk about what?” she was avoiding eye contact.

“You know what, Felicity. The kiss.” he crouched down and turned her computer chair towards himself, so that they were eye level. 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Oliver.” she replied, finally making eye contact. “It was for the mission. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Yes, it did.” he whispered so low, he was surprised she heard him.

“It can’t mean anything.”  
“Why?”

”Why?” she parroted back, pushing herself up from the chair, “Because of what we do! It can’t mean anything. It just complicates things.”

Pushing himself back up, he walked over to her, and he lightly grabbed her arm. 

“Felicity.”

“Don’t, Oliver.” she smiled sadly.

“I love you, Felicity. That’s why it means something.” he put his hand on her face, turning it back towards him.

“It doesn’t. And you don’t.” she replied, but didn’t pull out of his touch.

“It does. And I do. I love you, Felicity Smoak.” he was begging now.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why?!” he sounded desperate.

“It was a last time.” the look of brokenness on her face, broke his heart.

“No it wasn’t.” And just like that night, he was just asking her to understand. She didn’t have to say it back, he just needed her to know, to understand. 

“Yes, it was! It was part of our plan.”

“You were never a part of the plan, Felicity.”

“I don’t understand?”

“I came back from the island, and I had this dream, this idea of what my life would eventually be like. Where I would be as the vigilante, who I would be with, what my life would be like. But then you came into my life and changed it all.” he reached for the other side of her face, making sure she wouldn't break eye contact.

“Oliver...”

“No I have to finish this. Even if you don’t believe me, I need you to understand.” he took a breath. “You made me a hero, not a vigilante. You and Diggle became my family. You became the woman. I wasn’t lying! That night Slade did take the wrong woman. And I had to make the hardest decision I’ve made since we started this. I chose to give Slade the woman I loved, to beat him. I gave him you. I love you. Do you understand?”

Felicity was silent. She didn’t move away from him. Slowly, she brought her hand up to his wrists and pulled his hands down. In that moment, he accepted defeat. Then she surprised him, which she never seemed to stop doing.

She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head into the contact, and closed his eyes. He drew back slowly. The door to the Foundry beeped, signalling Diggle’s descent.

“I understand.” she smiled.


End file.
